goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Ivy watches Peppa Pig/gets beaten up by Bing Bong!!!
Evil Ivy will be grounded for watching Peppa Pig because it is made for babies. Her good clone calls the visitors on Evil Ivy, ground her until Peppa Pig gets cancelled, making her watch non-baby movies and TV shows, making her watch non-baby classic cartoons, making her play non-baby video games, making her eat non-baby food, and making her listen to non-baby music. At the end, Evil Ivy gets beaten up by Bing Bong. Transcript Evil Ivy: "While my parents are not here, maybe it's a good time to watch Peppa Pig." [ 30 minutes later ] Evil Ivy: "That was a great show! Oh, crap! My good clone is home!" Good Ivy: "Oh! (9x) Evil me! How dare you watch Peppa Pig? That show is made for babies. And you aren't supposed to watch baby shows. That's it! You're grounded until your favourite show gets cancelled!" Evil Ivy: "But, Good me! I'm terribly sorry!" Good Ivy: "Your apology is unaccepted. Now, I'm going to call the visitors. They will be here in 5 minutes downstairs, so be prepared for yelling and punishments. Let's go, Evil me." minutes later Good Ivy: "Listen up, everyone! My evil clone is grounded for watching Peppa Pig. We need to give her punishments. But first, introduce yourselves." Red: "I'm Red from Angry Birds. How dare you watch Peppa Pig!? You know Peppa Pig is for babies, and you're not allowed to watch baby shows because you are to old for them." Trevor Woo: "I'm Trevor Woo. I cannot believe you watched Peppa Pig, making fake baby VHS openings, and putting diapers on the teacher! You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did today!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7! I can't believe you watched a TV show made for babies, putting diapers on the teacher and making fake baby VHS openings!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V! I hate you and your baby show fan!" Taylor Jolicour: "I'm Taylor Jolicour! And I agree with Slippy V!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook! I hate you and your stupid baby videos!" Dawn: "I'm Dawn from Pokémon. You aren't allowed to watch Wallykazam anymore! Why? Because Wallykazam is made for babies and airs on Nick Jr.!" Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble! I will put you on the character illumination on Total Drama for your punishment whether you like it or not!" Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And finally, I'm Bing Bong. Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry Mouse: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. You are considered to be the worst baby show fan ever in the whole entire world!" Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen! You'll become a fan of Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network and I strongly mean it as well as my movie!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. All of the baby show characters told you that they will never see you ever again! Don't even think about going to any baby theme parks or else the good Warren Cook and Dylan Priest will come and get you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest! And you'll be forced to watch Tom and Jerry and Silly Symphonies cartoons for the rest of your natural born life!" Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. You will be strictly forced to watch my show. Why? Because my show is made by Cartoon Network." Mac: "I'm Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. You heard what my imaginary friend Bloo said!" Sonic the Hedgehog: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. You will be forced to play my video game series from now on or else my rival Jet the Hawk will beat you up! Why? Because my video game series is made by Sega." Bloo: "This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson! You will NOT wear diapers for the rest of your life!" Dylan Priest: "That's right, Evil Ivy! You'll never be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Queen Lanolin: "There will be no baby shows, no baby movies, no baby video games, no baby music, no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no The Save-Ums, no The Octonauts, no Sesame Street, no Blue's Clues, no Calliou, no Yo Gabba Gabba, no Team Umizoomi, no Bubble Guppies, no Wallykazam, no PAW Patrol, no Little Charmers, no Shimmer and Shine, no Bear in the Big Blue House, no Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, no PB&J Otter, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Max and Ruby, no Doctor Snuggles, no Oswald, no Handy Mandy, no Jake and the Neverland Pirates, no Sofia the First, no Connie the Cow, no Bob the Builder, no The Koala Brothers, no Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, no Firehouse Tales, no Little Robots, no Peppa Pig, no Mother Goose Club, no The Hoobs, no Postman Pat, no Timmy Time, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Gina D's Kids Club, no PJ Masks, no Swashbuckle, no Peep and the Big Wide World, no Budgie the Little Helicopter, no Zack and Quack, and no other baby shows." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch all non-baby TV shows, movies, and play all non-baby video games for infinity!" Good Ivy: "I agree with everyone. Now do everything not made for babies!" Evil Ivy: "Silence! I wish you all were dead!" Good Ivy: "Ivy, how dare you wish us we're all dead? That's it!" Bing Bong: "I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to beat you up!" Category:Grounded Videos Trivia